Transformers: Evolution
by TerrorWolf
Summary: (Prequel to Transformers: AfterMath) After Beast Machines, the war returns to Earth. But these are not continuals of the last battle. But, of a greater threat. R
1. Characters

TFE Characters
    
    
    Inner Circle:
    Name: Blades
    Sex: Male
    For Blades Picture [Click here (animal)][1]
    Rank: Leader
    Animal: White Tiger Blades
    Basic: [Shadow Tiger Blades Secondary (SHADOW TIGER)][2]
    Secondary[ Snow Tiger][3]
    Age: 23
    Blades was one of the first to inject themselves with CSDZ-91.
    He accidently injected himself with the animal DNA transformer, being the only one not to lose all knowledge of the war that brought on this technology, Blades forget who he was before, but now is incharge of the Inner Circle the "evil" faction fighting for control of Earth.
    Name: Foxtrot
    Sex: Male
    Rank: XO
    Animal: Red Fox
    Basic: Shadow Fox
    Secondary: Sly One
    Age: 21
    Foxtrot was caught up in a storm of bullets as he ran for cover around the Spheres base. He is credited with releaseing CSDZ-91 into the air, the EI Gland turned him into a Fox. He has no knowledge of who and what he was. With all records of the past but a few scant recordings he must support Blades in their control of Earth.
    Name: Golden-Eye
    Sex: Female
    Rank: IC Controller
    Animal: Hawk Basic:
    Fighter Secondary: Recon
    Age: 17
    The oldest and only female in the inner circle, she was in the control room trying to stop the release of CSDZ-91 before having her EI gland knock her out and was able to find a dead Hawk's DNA.
    Name: Genocide
    Sex: Male
    Rank: IC Member
    Animal: Crocidle
    Basic: Striker
    Secondary: Defensive-Striker Age: 15
    He is the renagade member of the group. Coming and going Genocide never knows where hell be. No longer the rookie in the group he supports the leaders and helps out the younger Darkknight. Genocide has a little bit of retained memory, but his EI gland was damaged only allowing him to shapeshift in a more defensive form of his basic, and his animal.
    Name: Darkknight
    Sex: Male
    Rank: Rookie
    Animal: Bat
    Basic: Night-Stalker
    Secondary: Iron Knight Age: 13
    The new one in the group. A thought to be dead kid, but overpassed by them-all. The Inner Circle found him. He was injected with CSDZ-91 by his parents while they were dying, and all he remebers is a few words with a little bit of vary unmakeable images. He is the only one with a pure organic EI gland, making him barley human that he was before. All the other EI glands are pure tech organic.
    The Sphere
    Name: Clawed-One
    Sex: Male
    Rank: Leader
    Animal: Raptor
    Basic: Clawer
    Secondary: Speed-Demon
    Age: 23
    The Leader of the "rebellion to survive" Sphere, they were the ones who are credited for the anarchy that post WW5 Earth made. The non-existence of life, made his Tech-Oragnic EI gland search for the nearest dead DNA. Deep underground it found a Raptor's DNA.
    Name: Falcore
    Sex: Male
    Rank: XO
    Animal: Falcon
    Basic: Fighter
    Secondary: Recon
    Age: 19
    The one who can fly in the group. He is wanted by the Inner Circle, for defecting to the Sphere. After breathing in some CSDZ-91 his EI gland automaticly took over and found some DNA of a Falcon. He supports Clawed-One as much as he can but their differences can cause total and utter chaos.
    Name: Cheeta
    Sex: Male
    Rank: None
    Animal: Cheetah
    Basic: Quick-Draw
    Secondary: Striker
    Age: 18
    The run of the mill caught in the wrong place guy. After his EI gland somehow (and still isn't known) found some DNA of a Cheetah. Of course, he is the teen in the group who was just caught @ the wrong spot.
    Name: Dingo
    Sex: Female
    Rank: None
    Animal: Dingo
    Basic: Scavanger
    Secondary: Hidden Striker
    Age: 17
    She is the only female in the Sphere. She is a nice looking female Dingo. The only discovered survivor of the Australian command. She was discovered by a transport unit and brought to the Sphere. Days later Australia was overflowed with water.
    Name: FireCat
    Sex: Male
    Rank: None
    Animal: Panther
    Basic: Flamer
    Secondary: Defensive Flamer
    Age: 13
    With a damage EI gland he can only shapeshift to animal, and basic and defensive basic functions as his secondary. He is of the last survivor of the up-front battle that caused the insane anarchy around the world.
    Introduction:
    Earth: 133 years after the wars on Cybertron ended... The remains of the planet were flown back to the desolate remains of Earth. They were locked away in a vault on Alpha Prime Conteinet. There they laid. 3 years later, scientists opened them. And began to devolp CSDZ-91 and the EI gland.
    As man found new ways to war, they began getting more and more scared about what could happen if they as humans subcomed to this. In the year 2309, all humans were given a Tech-Organic Emulation Interfacing gland. A compound called CSDZ-91 was created it would cause the EI gland to change that person into almost total animal DNA. Destroying all memories and giving them new ones, and leaving the vocal cords.
    A war then abrew. World War 5. A few people survived it. And they formed 2 groups. The Inner Circle, and The Sphere. People picked sides, and the Evoluational War began.....
    

   [1]: http://members.xtremegamez.net/tfe/blades(color).jpg
   [2]: http://members.xtremegamez.net/tfe/bladesshadow(color).jpg
   [3]: http://members.xtremegamez.net/tfe/bladesice(color).jpg



	2. Episode 1: Where the Wild Things Are...

Episode I: AfterShocks I : Part I: Where the wild things are? 
    
    
    
    
    
    [start act 1]
    (Revised 1/12/00)
    A blue sky dawns. Over 30 days have passed, since the irradication of, 99.999999% of life on Earth. Life on Earth is
    now and well forever be dead! A small hawk slowly pasts by
    below. Around is a land of pure arcahic destruction. The dead
    lie still; for after 3 weeks of decomposing a dead, stench
    fills the air. A small hawk, flies on taking his recon mission.
    
    
    
    Falcore: This is Falcore to Clawed-One.
    
    
    
    Over the communicator a thundering voice comes.
    Clawed-One: Yeah Falcore?
    
    
    
    The Falcon looks at his radar unit and sees many echos being returned. She then picks up
    speed as she speaks. She is passing over what remains of a small village in the north-eastern
    rim of the Alpha Continent.
    Falcore: I am reading Inner Circle readings, about 3 KM from my area, should I investagate?
    
    
    
    Clawed-One: Yes, go to recon and look.
    
    
    
    Falcore: Shapeshifting...
    
    
    
    As the EI gland inside activates, Falcore reacts he turns into a sleaker Falcon, and much much more
    quicker.
    
    
    
    (CUT TO SPHERE BASE)
    Meanwhile at the Spheres Base.
    A lovely looking browned fured Dingo walks up the steps from her research lab.
    Dingo: Has anyone seen FireCat?
    A large Raptor Like animal arises from his computer console. On the console is a wireframe
    version of a pleatu, on it is the exact posistion they are at now.
    Clawed-one: No I havent, wonder where he could be.
    (Suddenly cut to door). Out from the secondary entrance comes a young tiger. He emerages
    from the door screaming.
    (CUT TO FIRECAT)
    FireCat: Oh oh haha uhuh. Out out out out side!!!!! DONT GO OUT THERE!!!!!!!
    Dingo: Whats up Fire?
    FireCat: THERES SOMETHING OUT THERE! IT AINT CIRCLE!
    Clawed-One: Dingo come with me. Something doesn't seem right.
    Dingo: Shapeshifting...
    Clawed-One: Shapeshifting..
    (They each turn into their basic forms).
    Then a elegant looking Cheeta comes up from the armory. He is carrying 2 guns in his hands.
    He passes one to Clawed-One, and Dingo.
    Clawed-One: Fire, u stay with Chetta.
    Chetta: Heyz Fire, Clawed well cover u. Shapeshifting.
    As Dingo, Clawed-One, Firecat, and Chetta venture outside the compound they
    look right and left. (The compound is at a blueish tint.) Cheeta looks some more in awe of
    what this young one has saw. NOTHING!
    Chetta: What was here dude?
    FireCat: A little bit up more.
    They move up through the remains of what was once a robotic construction facility.
    Hanging down are wires and remains of robotic equipment.
    Dingo: (Look at Clawed-One) I can sware nothing was alive anymore.
    Clawed-One: Same here if it isn't Circle, then somethings happened.
    Dingo looks over @ Fire-Cat.
    Dingo: Fire, where is it?
    Fire-Cat: I dont know! IT should be here.
    Chetta: I just think ure going crazy young one.
    Clawed-One: Lets head back.
    Clawed-One flips up his communicator.
    (CUT TO FALCORE)
    Clawed-One: Falcore hows it going?
    He is now flying close to the pleatu as the sun above sets.
    Falcore: Good sir, I'm heading back.
    Clawed-One: Ok watch out and see if you see anything non-cirlce.
    Falcore: Why, sir?
    Clawed-One: Fire saw something.
    Falcore: Not again sir, but I'll keep my eyes open. Falcore out.
    Clawed=One: Ok.
    
    
    
    (CUT TO Inner Circle BASE)
    Meanwhile over at the Inner Circle Base:
    
    
    
    Out comes a very dark bat like creature. In his hand is a disk, and in the other hand
    is a weapon of some sorts.
    Darkknight: Sir, I have completed my recon of the Sphere. I was saw but I don't think my
    counterpart on the Sphere saw me.
    
    
    
    Out of the shadows a Tiger comes.
    
    
    
    Blades: Good kid. Now, what data do we have?
    
    
    
    Darkknight pops a small disk into the computer.
    Darkknight: This is the data I have recieved. Computer open DarkknightAlpha1.
    
    
    
    Computer: Sphere Base. The Sphere have a high amount of local fasic interfaces. LFI Rating: 9.
    A picture of what the Sphere Base looks like arises and shows weak points.
    Blades: Good, lets begin. Golden-eye.
    Golden-Eye: Yes sir?
    Blades: I want you to go get FoxTrot and u 2 and me are gonna go pay the Sphere a visit.
    Genocide u'll stay and monitor the base.
    Genocide: Aye Aye Sir.
    They all suit up in battle gear, and begin their run from their base in the moutains.
    About 5 KM away is the base of the Sphere. They run on and on.
    [end act 1]
    [start act 2]
    The Inner Circle begin their assault on the Sphere's base.
    They are now at the outer
    defense grid of the Sphere's base.
    Darkknight: 3 KM and closing. IFL Reading 9 sir.
    Blades: Shapeshift.
    Blades transforms into a wonder darkened Tiger.
    Darkknight: Shapeshift.
    Darkknight turns into a bat with his guns drawn.
    Golden-Eye: Shapeshift.
    Golden-Eye becomes a recon hawk, and begins his calculations.
    Blades: Target the power systems on the turrets.
    Darkknight raises up the scope on his gun.
    (SWITCH TO SCOPE VIEW).
    Align to cross hair in 23 seconds.
    Blades: Fire at will.
    Darkknight shoots the power system on the turret's power bank. All the turrets turn off.
    Blades: CHARGE!
    The group about 2.9 KM. Then stops.
    Blades: Watch it now, were near the inner defense.
    Golden-Eye grabs a EMP grenade and throws it.
    Golden-Eye: Inner Defense down.
    Blades: How often were you working on that?
    Golden-Eye: Thats the only one I've been able to finish.
    Blades: LETS GO GO GO!
    They all run and take cover behind some debris. A alarm sounds.
    Some gun fire goes on
    as they shoot and shoot out comes clawed-one. A bunch of shots are exchanged.
    Clawed-One Ducks down and shapeshifts. He opens up his communicator.
    Clawed-One: WE GOT COMPANY! LETS GET OUT HERE NOW DAMMIT!
    The rest of the sphere comes. They take refuge behind whatever they can. Firing shot
    after shot. (Try taking about 9 minutes in this gun fight). Golden-Eye is knocked
    back. Darkknight runs over to her.
    Darkknight: Golden u ok?
    She gets up.
    Golden-Eye: Just a little brusied.
    Foxtrot: Ah walk it off.
    Golden-Eye: You and ure positive attuidute Fox.
    Foxtrot (smiles): Hey, watch it kid.
    Darkknight: What! AH! (Ducks as a flaming bullet goes above his head)
    Blades: Gotta be careful kiddo.
    Firecat: Im outta ammo. (Throws his grenade) DIE!
    Foxtrot: Ah, hit the deck!!!!!
    The grenade explodes knocking Foxtrot out.
    Blades: Dammit! RETREAT!
    The Inner Circle returns to base, as the Sphere follows them
    firing. They then
    return back to base. But, a little surprise is
    left in the Sphere Base.
    Clawed-One begins walks back inside. He then signals for the others to enter the base.
    Cheeta looks below him, and notices a grenade.
    Cheeta: .... EMG Grenade!!!!................
    A odd look goes on Dingo's face. (Pan to dingo).
    Dingo: Uh oh! RUN!
    Clawed-one runs up as the clock on the EMG Grenade ticks down.
    Dingo: 3 SECONDS! 2!!!!!!!
    Sweet comes off Clawed-Ones faces as the others faces are in awe and scared.
    Cheeta: 1!!!!!!!!!!
    They all tense up!
    Clawed-one: Ah, got it!
    They all breath a sigh of relife. Around them the sun has totally gone down. They walk in base.
    [end act 2]
    [start act 3]
    But, Cheeta steps on something.
    (after the 9 minutes)
    Noticing somethings stuck on his foot.
    Cheeta: AH MAN! Sir, whats this?
    Cheeta is holding a golden sphere. Inscribed are the words, FoxtrotAlpha1 Program.
    Clawed-one: See if we have any ports which can understand Circle Code.
    They all walk into the base. Fire-Cat goes over the computer bays. He opens up the
    port which is a golden color. (pan around the room). The room is full of electronics
    there are 5 stair wells and 3 elevators. The room is mostly golden and dark blue.
    The ports stand out as they are black. Fire-Cat spots one.
    FireCat: Right here sir.
    Firecat plugs the sphere into the ICD Port.
    On the screen pops up a converter. (13 seconds later).
    Firecat: Its converted sir. Opening it.
    Up on the screen flashes data for a canyon 27 KM south of the
    Inner Circle base.
    A few pictures are there. The area is desolate. It appears to of once been some sort
    of robotic testing facility. One with what appears to be part of a robotic wing.
    Cheeta: What the hell?
    Up on the screen comes files that may be related. BW111, BW9, ADV19293-1a.9312-90
    Clawed-one: Computer load data BW111
    A voice echos from the speakers above.
    Computer: Beast Wars data. .01% loaded...
    Clawed-one: Well, here is all we know of what some of the past
    was. Truely this is
    all the data I remeber from reading of this on the Matrix. But... Its all we got.
    Firecat: Beast Wars sir?
    Clawed-one: From what little memory I still retain. It was a war
    between robotic units.
    It ended in a firey battle. I dont remember anything else but how it ended.
    These robots were what were at one time.
    
    
    
    Back @ the IC base. (wipe to Inner Circle Base).
    
    
    
    Foxtrot is looking around through his gear. He is looking for the golden orb he dropped at the Sphere base).
    Foxtrot: DAMMIT! Its not here.
    Blades gets up and hes very very pissed.
    Blades: WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS NOT HERE?!? WHERE THE HELL IS THAT DAMN PROGRAM?!?
    Foxtrot is scared, he gets up and speaks.
    Foxtrot: I must of left it @ the Sphere's base.
    Blades: Oh no...
    Pan out...
    [end act 3]
    Episode length: 19:33:23 Page Length: 9
    
    
    
    End of Episode 1:
    


	3. Episode 2

Episode II: After Shocks I Part 1: The Precursors 
    
    
    [Start Act 1]
    As Blades paces back in forth in front of Foxtrot, he looks up and screams.
    Blades: GRRZ! How the hell could you of lost it?
    Being very scared Foxtrot response in a scared tone.
    Foxtrot: I dont know, sir.
    Very angry Blades responseds almost immeditaly.
    Blades: We gotta get that disk, by now they've opened it but,
    they still dont have
    all the data. Unless you saved BW111 on there.
    Foxtrot gets up and responds.
    Foxtrot: Yes, sir I did.
    (Cuts to Blades and wait 2 seconds)
    Blades is smiling, he then walks over to a computer.
    Blades: UGH!!!!!!! We must plan to retrieve it!
    Back at the Sphere base.
    (Cuts to Sphere Computer Bay)
    On is a golden computer, on it comes the data that was saved to the disk.
    Computer: Data loaded. The beast wars. The Beast Wars are the
    continuing battle between
    the Predacons and Maximals. The Precursor of the current war between the faction creators
    of the Autobots and Dechicpcons. The precursors of these battles can all be traced back to
    the devolpment of the Spark and Transformation technology... Rest of data is too damaged
    to open.
    Clawed-one: Hmm...
    Firecat: What clawed?
    Clawed-one: I just though of something cat.
    Firecat: And that is?
    Clawed-one: I think we may know a way to get into the Inner Circle base and retrieve
    the rest of the data. Cheeta u fire and dingo up with me. Lets head out.
    (Cuts to Dune Hill)
    As the Sphere goes over the hills, they spot a small group moving ahead.
    The hills are mostly sand dunes. A yellowish tint. Walking is Darkknight, Blades,
    and a few other Inner Circle members. (Cut to Firecat)
    Firecat: Hmm... Got a ID on darkknight there sir. Shall I fire?
    Clawed-one: Not yet, lets let them in closer. Prepare to fire though.
    The entire group transforms into their Secondary units.
    Clawed-One still looks
    like a raptor. But he has a more brownish tint to his skin, and his one claw has changed
    into a more sharper claw. Fire-Cat now has a more defensive postuer. But, is till
    holding the firebomber. Dingo, has a more brownish fur, in her hands are her boomerangs.
    Clawed-one: Hmm they are in their primaries. EMG Grenade launchers go though.
    Dingo.
    Dingo: Yes sir?
    Clawed-One looks with his scanner to see that 23 micro-disrupters are set.
    These disrupters cause the flow to the EI gland to temporary stop. As long as the
    EI gland is able to restart the unit well not be damaged, just stunned.
    Clawed-one: The traps set?
    Dingo: Yes sir, all my snars are set.
    Clawed-one: Good.
    Firecat: 1200 Meters and closing sir.
    Clawed-one: LOCK AND LOAD!
    All the group raises their weapons and prepare to fire. Fire-Cat puts his eye up to the FireBomber.
    (Cuts to fire-cat eye vision).
    A burroage of bullets overfall on the Sphere.
    Dingo: They must of spotted us first.
    Clawed-one: Yes, I do agree with you and that. ATTACK!
    Dingo: DOWN GET DOWN NOW! FIRE!
    Firecat: IM DOWN!
    Bullets pass right over their heads. As a grenade explodes right by.
    Clawed-one: WATCH IT!
    Firecat: GOT ONE! Darkknights down (smiles).
    Clawed-one: Perfect (smiles) but not good enough, he still lives. But living's
    better than dying, now they gotta retreat.
    Firecat: Hmm... the Inner Circles more of a taking opprunity group though.
    They could of easily killed us.
    Clawed-one: Something else is up...
    The Inner Circle retreats.
    Over at the Sphere base.
    [End Act 1]
    [Start Act 2]
    Foxtrot is in his secondary mode. A very dark fox, he is rummaging through
    the Sphere's computer bays.
    Foxtrot: Hmm where is this damn program at?
    He then hears a voice, and looks up. There is Falcore in primary mode.
    Falcore: Looking for this?
    Foxtrot is shocked, he then grabs a LCDSI. (A LCDSI stand for Local Computer Digital
    Scanner Interface, it interupts the targeting eye).
    Foxtrot: DAMMIT GIVE ME IT! (throws out his LCDSI).
    Falcore: Now play nice. (Does her sonic cry. A large sort of ripple fills the
    room very fast as a loud noise is heard. Knocking Foxtrot out). (And dont ever come
    here again. Foxtrot gets up and grabs his weapon).
    Foxtrot Fires at Falcore hurting her.
    Falcore: Turrets on-line. (The turrets turn and aim for Foxtrot. They fire!)
    Foxtrot runs as he is shot in the back, but he is able to escape from the Sphere's base.
    [End Act 2]
    [Start Act 3]
    (Inside the Inner Cirlce War Room).
    A nicely looking room, with 10 chairs surronding a table, each with a computer
    now stare in-front. The room is black, and blue. On the table sits the Inner Circle
    logo. There sits all the Inner Circle but Foxtrot. Then over the intercom Foxtrots
    voice arises.
    Foxtrot: This is Foxtrot to Blades.
    Blades: Yeah fox?
    Foxtrot: I got the data sir!
    Blades: Perfect bring it back.
    Foxtrot: I also got something else sir. I'll show you when I return.
    Blades: Ok. See u back at base. Blades out.
    Foxtrot Transforms to his animal form. And runs like hell back
    to the Inner circle
    Base but 3 KM out he spots the sphere, fires a few shots and runs. (Switch to Sphere).
    Clawed-One: Go, I'll handle this one.
    Clawed-One fires at Foxtrot but misses. Foxtrot fires at Clawed-One, hitting him
    in the arm. Clawed-One runs. Foxtrot then quickly scampres to the Inner Circle base.
    He enters the Inner Circle base, and runs right for a CH12 pod.
    Blades: Hmm... something didn't go well. I guess the spheres become more aggressive.
    Golden-Eye I want you and Darkknight to go on a little recon.
    Darkknight and Golden-Eye: Aye, sir!
    Darkknight and Golden-Eye transform into their recon modes, and fly away. They fly
    over the moutains, and are at the outer defense of the Sphere, still some-what damaged they fly-on.
    [End Act 3]
    [Start Act 4]
    Blades: Your target is looking for flaws in the Spheres Defensive Grid.
    Darkknight: Got ya Blades.
    Darkknight and Golden-Eye fly for a few moments, before Darkknight notices
    something out of the corner of his eye.
    Darkknight: You see that golden?
    Golden looks back.
    Gloden-Eye: What is that?
    Darkknight: Thats what I want to know.
    Suddenly a shot knocks Darkknight out of the air.
    Golden-Eye swoops down and catches him.
    Golden-Eye: You ok kid?
    Darkknight: Little bit shot up, I should be ok.
    Golden-Eye: We gotta get you back to base.
    Darkknight: Ok.
    They return to base. With a picture of the Spheres outer defense.
    Blades: YES! Very good! We must prepare to attack them tomorrow.
    By then Dark and
    Fox should be out from CH14 regeneration.
    [End Act 4]
    [End Episode 2]
    Length: 23:19
    Pages: 9
    


End file.
